1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for clearing blur images of a monitor, and more particularly to a method for clearing blur images of a monitor using a predefined Synchronous Dynamic Random Access Memory (SDRAM) storage method.
2. Description of the Related Art
With respect to traditional a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, since dynamic display technology cannot immediately update past frames with new frames, blur images may occur when dynamic images are displayed, resulting from insufficient reaction time of an image driving device. Generally, such problems can be solved by raising driving voltage so reaction time of displaying dynamic images can be effectively increased, wherein image frequency is reduced from 16.7 milliseconds (ms) to 5 ms or even 3 ms. However, blur images for dynamic images may still be viewed by human vision.
Some LCD driving chips provide “Black Insertion” to solve the described problem. That is to say, when a next frame is updated, driving of the LCD frame is stopped to show a black frame and a next frame is updated. The display of the black frame is for a short period of time, about 10 ms, to perform clearing of blur images. However, the “Black Insertion” results in reduction of image brightness and makes the frame darker.
To solve the problem, frequency multiplication and black insertion technology have been developed. Frequency multiplication doubles the frame rate of a frame from 60 Hz to 120 Hz while the frame is interpolated using a frame processor. Thus, a new frame is generated and inserted between two frames to reduce blur images. Frames with a frame rate of, for example, 120 f/s, must be displayed using a panel with a frequency of, for example, 8 ms, and a pure black frame is not inserted but a frame with a gray-scale average provided by the previous and following frames, maintain brightness and reduce blur images.
Because the frequency multiplication and black insertion technology requires rapid image processing, high voltage driving is required and requirement of image processing time is enhanced and is effective to LCD dynamic image display. Thus, a novel method to achieve frequency multiplication and black insertion is desirable.